kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruto Under the Rubble
Haruto Under the Rubble (瓦礫の下のハルト Garekinoshita no Haruto) is the 7th episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on May 24, 2013. Detailed Synopsis 200 years in the future, Saki battles an unknown foe in the green Valvrave, and upon defeating him looks at an old pocket watch and speaks of keeping a promise. Back in the present, while Haruto and Saki had planned on keeping the presence of the additional Valvraves a secret to keep others from being dehumanized, Shōko and other students discover them. This prompts Haruto to publicly inform the students of the Valvraves and conditions to becoming a pilot. While negotiating a treaty with ARUS and Dorssia, L-elf orders the students to undergo mandatory conscription into the New JIOR military. With the students showing overwhelming opposition, L-elf activates the traps he secretly placed in order to pressure the students into agreeing. Some time later, Dorssian forces invade Module 77, and A-drei attacks Haruto. Although, L-elf protects Haruto after telling A-drei that he is a critical part of his plan to liberate Dorssia. They are interrupted by Q-vier, under orders to capture Haruto, but instead uses his mech in an attempt to kill him while subsequently causing a wave of massive destruction in the hangar, killing Aina in the process and critically wounding Haruto. Meanwhile Saki defends Module 77 from X-eins and H-neun along with other Dorssian forces, but gets cornered by their new magnetic weapons. L-elf allows Haruto to possess his body to pilot the Valvrave and successfully repels the Dorssian forces with L-elf's explicit written instructions. After the battle, L-elf (Haruto) finds a photo of a girl inside L-elf's pocket which causes L-elf's body to reflexively manifest an emotional response. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "Your weapon is naught but a relic! Your managed to stand up against our glorious army for 4 justowns. You truly are one of the Golden Seven. However..." "Afterimages with mass?! What is this?!" : Unnamed old man "Even after 200 years, a promise remains a promise. Right?" : Saki "Stop it! I won't let you touch the Valvraves!" : Haruto "I address the citizens of New JIOR. I, L-elf Karlstein, have taken control of your country. All citizens are hereby subject to military conscription. You will surrender your lives to the glory of this nation." : L-elf "People who can say "thanks" are good at heart. Even when you become a holy spirit..." "I think a god visited you. You're immortal and can control others. You're also able to pilot that amazing robot. I think only a god could do that." : Aina "I can't believe you betrayed us." "You are the man who is to become my right hand. An eye isn't a hight price for the adroitest of hands." : A-drei "Free the school!" : Haruto "This country needs me." : L-elf "Come to your senses, L-elf!" : A-drei "Use my body. There's no guarantee that my body can operate a Valvrave.However, this is the only way." : L-elf "Do you expect me to trust you?" "If I die, you'll die with me!" : Haruto "Magnetic boomerangs?! It's just as he predicted!" : Haruto in L-Elf's body "So he took over someone? I should take him somewhere else before someone sees him. Oh you were there-" : Kyuma "So you're saying the two of us would be unbeatable..."Licht?" Light? A girl? : Haruto in L-Elf's body Notes Category:Season 1